Minggu Pagi
by dacapo
Summary: Mungkin sudah takdir Eren Yeager dikelilingi wanita-wanita tangguh dalam hidupnya. Salah satunya Annie. /canon. /ficlet.


**Minggu Pagi**

.

**Summary:** Mungkin sudah takdir Eren Yeager dikelilingi wanita-wanita tangguh dalam hidupnya. Salah satunya Annie.

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime. No profit gained

Happy reading

.

* * *

.

Mungkin sudah takdir Eren Yeager dikelilingi wanita-wanita tangguh dalam hidupnya.

Pertama adalah Carla, ibunya sendiri. Sebagai seorang dokter yang praktek ke desa satu ke desa yang lain, sehingga Grisha jarang berada di rumah. Bisa berhari-hari atau bahkan berminggu-minggu. Belum lagi aktivitas-entah-apa yang ia rahasiakan di ruang bawah tanah rumah mereka yang cukup menyita waktu. Semua ini membuat Carla mempunyai andil yang besar dalam tumbuh kembang Eren kecil.

Kedua adalah Mikasa Ackerman. Kekuatan ototnya tak perlu diragukan lagi. Sudah teruji sejak menginjak usia sembilan tahun. Dalam setiap kesempatan, perolehan kayu bakar Mikasa **selalu **lebih unggul dari Eren. Di saat napas Eren hampir putus karena memanggul kumpulan kayu bakar (yang tidak seberapa banyak bila dibandingkan dengan Mikasa), saudari tirinya itu nampak biasa-biasa saja. Seolah hanya sedang memikul tumpukan jerami.

Terkadang Eren mempertanyakan kejantanannya sebagai seorang laki-laki tulen yang kalah dari Mikasa.

Semenjak bergabung dengan kesatuan militer sebagai kadet, Eren tahu bahwa Mikasa bukanlah satu-satunya wanita perkasa di dunia ini. Berlandaskan pengalaman pribadi, Eren tidak akan menganggap remeh wanita manapun di muka bumi ini meski dari luar terlihat lemah. Emansipasi wanita telah terjadi semenjak dia mengenal Mikasa.

Jadi, jika dalam kasus di mana Reiner menantang seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan tinggi 153 cm untuk adu tanding dengannya, Eren punya firasat buruk.

Gadis itu mengambil sikap kuda-kuda. Kedua kepalan tangan teracung kukuh di depan muka. Kaki kiri maju ke depan. Lutut sedikit diturunkan. Tatapan fokus.

Eren was-was. Pose tidak main-main si gadis jadi pertanda sebentar lagi akan jatuh korban.

Pegangan pada pisau kayu mengerat. Harga dirinya dipertaruhkan. Ceritanya ini lagi di tengah banyak orang (walau kebanyakan pada sibuk sendiri).

Eren menerjang dari depan.

Terlalu mudah dibaca. Menghindar, Pergelangan tangan Eren ditahan. Dengan cepat si gadis sudah berada di belakang lawan, menjengal kakinya. Sedetik, Eren merasa tubuhnya salto di udara sebelum punggung bertabrakan keras dengan tanah. Posisi terbalik. Bokong menghadap ke atas.

Bendera putih dilambaikan. Eren mengaku kalah.

Menyusul korban berikutnya adalah Reiner. Postur dua kali lebih besar darinya pun sanggup ia taklukan.

Tak sedikitpun rasa kagum Eren sembunyikan dari gadis bermata biru tersebut.

.

* * *

.

Namanya Annie Leonhardt.

Wanita tangguh ketiga yang merebut atensi Eren. Tidak dalam artian seksual. Tapi, yah, tak bisa dipungkiri jika ilmu bela diri Annie memang menarik baginya. Kalau bukan begitu, maka Eren tidak akan mengejar-ngejar Annie selepas kelas teori seperti saat ini.

"Annie, ajari aku."

Mendelik sekilas lewat ekor mata.

"Mengajarimu apa?" tanggap Annie dingin.

"Teknik bertarung yang lain."

"Tidak ada lagi yang bisa kuajarkan."

"Masa sih?"

"Kalaupun ada, tidak akan kuberitahu."

Annie segera berlalu.

Eren ditolak.

.

* * *

.

Latihan di tengah hari tua dengan panas yang menyengat sampai ke sum-sum. Eren mencari-cari di antara kerumunan.

Ketemu.

Sosok Annie hampir tertutupi sepenuhnya oleh tinggi badan partner latihannya, Bertolt, yang nyaris dua meter. Bertolt pun tak luput dari terjangan jurus maut Annie. Karena kakinya yang panjang, kadet lain yang berdiri di dekat situ ikut tersepak saat Bertolt terjungkal.

Sekali serang, dua korban jiwa luluh lantak.

"Annie!" Eren berseru sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan. Berharap di-_notice_ yang bersangkutan.

Annie langsung menghilang dari jarak pandang.

.

* * *

.

Hari Minggu dimanfaatkan Annie untuk lari pagi. Waktu pagi hari dipilihnya dengan alasan lapangan masih sepi. Ia lebih suka menyendiri. Selain itu, tidak ada kepala cokelat bernama Eren Yeager yang memburunya. Macam dia artis ibukota saja.

Eren memang jarang kelihatan batang hidung saat matahari belum merangkak ke puncak. Pagi-pagi begini sih (apalagi hari Minggu), Eren masih asyik menggerayangi bantal di kasur.

Sepatu boots dikencangkan. Ikatan rambut diperbaiki. Setelah pemanasan, Annie lari-lari santai.

Satu putaran.

Dua putaran.

Tiga putara—

Derap langkah bertambah. Bukan hanya milik satu orang.

Tanpa menghentikan kakinya, Annie menoleh ke belakang.

"Hai!" Senyum terpasang di wajah Eren. Agak kaku. Berjaga-jaga kalau tiba-tiba Annie melayangkan tinju karena sebal melihat mukanya.

Membuang napas. "Kau lagi."

"Aku tidak akan pergi sebelum kau mengajariku," intonasi mantap.

Bola mata berputar. "Kau itu keras kepala ya."

Jangan panggil dia Eren kalau tidak kepala batu.

"Err, begitulah." Eren menggaruk kepala.

Annie berhenti. Eren mengikuti.

Sembari mengatur napas, Annie meraih botol minuman. Diteguk, menghabiskan seperempat isi. Annie menyeka mulut dengan punggung tangan. Melihat Eren yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

Dalam bola mata Eren tersimpan determinasi abadi. Semburat kuningan pada irisnya bagaikan nyala api yang tak pernah padam.

"Kalau kau memang suka teknik ini, baiklah, akan kutunjukkan padamu."

Ekspresi Eren berubah ceria.

Sebaiknya kau jangan terlalu senang dulu, Eren.

"Bersiaplah." Sikap kuda-kuda dipasang.

"E-Eh? Tu-tunggu dulu! Aku belum si—"

Pukulan _hook _dilancarkan dari arah kiri. Gerak refleks ke samping menyelamatkan wajah Eren. Pergerakan tiba-tiba membuat badannya agak limbung. Eren membalas dengan tinju pendek. Merunduk, Annie mengait leher Eren dengan lengannya. Didorong mengikuti gaya gravitasi sampai miring. Annie menendang kaki Eren dari belakang. Memberdayakan berat tubuhnya, mendorong Eren hingga keduanya jatuh bersamaan.

Leher Eren terkunci.

"Ugh! Annie, Aku menyerah." Eren sesak napas. Ia mencoba melepaskan diri, namun pitingan Annie terlalu solid.

"Menyerah secepat ini? Kau belum belajar apa-apa."

"Ok! Ok! Aku sudah cukup melihat gerakannya. Lepaskan aku dulu."

Perlahan, Annie mengendurkan kuncian. Eren terbatuk-batuk sembil memegang lehernya. Annie lebih dulu bangkit berdiri. Kemudian mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu Eren berdiri. Annie mengambil botol minumannya tadi dan dilemparkan kepada Eren.

Cepat-cepat Eren minum sampai tandas.

"Kau menakutkan, Annie."

Annie mendengus. Ia kaitkan surai pirangnya di belakang daun telinga.

Mereka sepakat istirahat sejenak sebelum lanjut sesi kedua. Mencari tempat rindang di bawah pohon. Duduk beralaskan rumput hijau yang menyisakan embun dan angin semilir membelai.

"Tapi tadi itu gerakan yang hebat," tambah Eren.

"Begitukah?" skeptis, Annie bertanya. "Omong-omong, minggu lalu kau menggunakan teknikku saat menjengal Jean di ruang makan."

"Benar. Bagaimana menurutmu? Tendanganku bagus, bukan?" Eren senang ternyata Annie memperhatikan dia juga. Bermaksud pamer, Eren mencontohkan tendangannya lagi.

Annie memeluk lutut. Bersandar pada batang pohon.

"Hah. Yang begitu sih tidak ada apa-apanya. Payah."

Sekalipun Annie berkata demikan, namun Eren menangkap seulas senyum tipis pada rona mukanya.

Senyum cantik di Minggu pagi yang cerah.

.

.

.

_fin_

.

* * *

**A/N:**

Di sini saya deskripsikan mata Eren kayak di manga-nya. agak kuning(?) gitu. Bukan ijo macam anime .w.

_Happy Sunday and enjoy your weekend!_

Terima kasih sudah membaca :)


End file.
